warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Molton Devil Dogs
History Hailing from the hive world of Molton, the Molton Devil Dogs send out mechanized regiments to destroy the emperor's enemies. Located in the Centarus arm of the Ultima Segmentum, the planet Molton was liberated from Dark Eldar pirates by the Seven Kings chapter of space marines in M38. Since then it has grown into a burgeoning Hive World, unusually Molton constantly sends new conscripts and vehicles to reinforce existing regiments while only founding ten regiments at a time every one hundred years. With the time of ending upon the imperium the Devil Dogs are deployed with ever increasing urgency. Fighting in the various tyrannic wars, the Damocles crusade, Third War for Armageddon, Omolon Crusade, and the siege of Cadia they face their foes without fear and with rifles held high. Recruitment and Training In the hive world of Molton there are two types of people. Those that toil in the massive factories and those that are members of the roving gangs that scrape a hard living in the underbellies of the hives. Members of these gangs are rounded up each year to be "educated" by commissars on the finer points of the both the imperial creed and imperial service. From there they are then shipped off to join existing regiments There are two paths available to those conscripted into the Molton Devil Dogs. The ones showing skill and a gift for machines are trained to operate the myriad armored vehicles used in the regiments. The others are made into conscripts. Given rudimentary flak armor, a lasgun, and a copy of the imperial primer the majority of their "training" occurs on the front line. The survivors of these conscript squads are reassigned into infantry squads who are now hardened soldiers of the imperium. As infantrymen fight against the imperials foes those that survive and show exceptional skill may be promoted to the veteran squads. These elite soldiers are skilled and grizzled and serve to inspire those around them. The exceptional amongst even the veterans may be chosen for even greater honors. If a veteran does docent get picked for command positions and instead shows skill in combat unmatched in the regiment he may be selected to be shipped back to Molton for additional training. These soldiers are then returned to regiments as grenadiers. These supreme soldiers are the equivalent to imperial stormtroopers and are legendary amongst their fellow Devil Dogs. Since the Molton Devil Dogs are unusual in in that regiments are constantly being reinforced instead of being created en masse ''it is a rare occurrence for a regiment to be wiped out. This also facilitates the tradition that every veteran was once an infantryman, and every infantry was once a conscript, because of this tradition all promotion is based on merit, experience, and survival. Every infantryman has seen war and death, and every officer a hardened veteran. Once every one hundred years ten new regiments are found. In this case a regiment will contain sole conscripts, vehicles, artillery, and officers seconded from existing regiments. From there they will be sent into the fires of war to be forged into an experienced fighting force. Organization The regiments of the Molton Devil Dogs are organized into Mechanized Regiments. While no two regiments are the exact same they all follow a basic structure. Mechanized regiments are the signature of the Molton Devil Dogs. Composed of twelve companies each composed of six platoons they typically number around thirty thousand men. They are versatile and geared for rapid strike and assault while still having enough muscle to fortify and hold a position. The structure in combat is usually simple, Conscripts supported by infantry in transports, supported by light vehicles, supported by tanks, supported by artillery. This time tested approach has proven effective in thousands of battles. Companies usually operate independently yet complimentarily, each pursuing their own goals while supporting the other companies in the field. interestingly instead of armored companies they instead use armored platoons while keeping the same number of tanks. This allows them to have more tanks in a force while also having armored support attached to infantry platoons at the company level. Additionally beyond Russ battle tanks vehicles are not organized into companies but instead pooled at the regimental command level and distributed to different companies as needed. Although Regiments typically fight as one often times a threat will require a smaller or larger force in this case multiple regiments may be assigned, or a task force composed of different elements of one or more regiments may be deployed. This allows more versatility in deployment and allows regiments to respond to multiple threats with the most effective forces. Combat Doctrine The Molton Devil Dogs are masters of assault, employing lighting quick attacks, feints, and devastating counter-attacks they aim to steam roll any enemy they encounter. Regiments aim to take as much land as possible then holding while launching swift flanking attacks. Racing forward towards enemy objectives and defensive lines, conscripts and infantry are supported by tanks and artillery using the impetus of their assaults to carry them forward. When the Devil Dogs get bogged down they call artillery to suppress the enemy, launch a series of feints, then flank to break through the enemy lines and begin the armored charge anew. Notable Regiments * '''82nd Mechanized Molton Devil Dogs "Golden Boys"'-Clad in Solid shades of Tan and Brown the elite 82nd Mechanized Regiment is known for it's dogged determination and love of firepower. They have a special fondness for Leman Russ Executioners and Stormblade super-heavy tanks. While making heavy use of lascannon teams, basilisks, and plasma weaponry. Though given the moniker "Golden Boys" by their fellow Devil Dogs for high access to advanced equipment and a large amount of grenadiers they are gritty soldiers and dispel any misconceptions with blistering fire support. Deployed alongside the Seven Kings during the Damocles Crusade, then deploying alongside them again during the Siege of Cadia they fortunately managed to evacuate during the planets fall albeit with heavy casualties. * 55th Mechanized Molton Devil Dogs- 'The 55th Molton Devil Dogs specializes in drowning the enemy in bodies and lasgun fire. Clad in tan and olive they rely on massed waves of chimeras, thousands of conscripts, and heavy weapons squads to hold ground until the enemy is drained. Once they sense a weakness in the enemy line they rush in alongside organ axilla, stormlords, and devil dog light tanks in order to break the back of the enemy assault. They were chosen to aid the Seven Kings in the Omolon Crusade. * '''34th Mechanized Molton Devil Dogs "Ork Busters"- '''Clad in tan and red brown desert camouflage the 34th Mechanized Regiment are known for their skill in fighting orks. Their steely eyed determination going up against the ramshackle mayhem that greenskins are known for. Employing large amounts of Leman Russ punishers and exterminators, wyverns, and Stormlord super-heavy tanks they bring just as much "Dakka" as their nemesis. Currently deployed to aid in the Third War for Armageddon * '''12th Mechanized Molton Devil Dogs "Screaming 12th"- '''Masters of tank assaults and clad in brown and gray camouflage the "Screaming 12th" employs large amounts of leman russ tanks, hellhounds, Macharius Vanquishers, and Baneblade super-heavy tanks. They heroically sacrificed themselves during the fall of Cadia to allow their allies the chance to escape Abbadon's wrath. * '''22nd Mechanized Molton Devil Dogs -'''Wearing solid tan and brown the 22nd Molton Devil Dogs were deployed in reserve during the Second Tyrannic War. During their garrison duty they were infiltrated and controlled by a genestealer cult. In response the Seven Kings dispatched members of it's first company, there were no survivors. * '''30th Mechanized Molton Devil Dogs "Hellions"- '''The 30th Molton Devil Gogsc are one of the regiments selected to join the Omolon crusade. Wearing tan uniforms while pecializing in urban warfare and flamer weaponry they use hellhounds, wyverns, and eradicators to burn out the enemy. Known for their wild and reckless behavior and having insane bravery even for a Devil Dog, they often fight alongside the Blood Angels chapter. Even though they are used to fighting against impossible odds this time it might prove too much for the brash regiment. Notable Engagements '''Omolon Crusade-Third Tyrannic War (997-999.M41)-' '''Third war for Armageddon- Siege of Cadia-13th Black Crusade (999.M410-''' 'Damocles Crusade-' Regimental Appearance and Demeanor The Molton Devil dogs are small in stature and wiry of body, but make up for in with sheer guts and determination. The Devil Dogs usually clad in shades of Brown, Tan, and Olive. The colors, patterns, and design vary from regiment to regiment. Conscripts usually wear a rag tag assortment of hats and helmets along with flak pants and shirts to offer a modicum of protection. Members of Infantry squads usually wear beefier clothing, and always wear a flak helmet and jacket. It is interesting to note that infantrymen almost always cover their faces with bandannas, scarves, balaclavas, and goggles. Veterans typical;;y wear the same gear as infantrymen but are always seen with their signature armored rebreather masks. These masks while offer substantial protection are seen as a badge of honor and marks one as an elite member of the Devil Dogs. Conscripted from the rough hive gangs of Molton, the Devil Dogs are gritty and enthusiastic fighters. A hard life of crime and factory work means that they are strong and capable in a scrap. It has been many a foe to underestimate the small stature of the Devil Dogs for weakness only to wind up with missing teeth and a knife in the throat. Eager for the chance to rise up in the ranks few commissars are needed, except of course when a group of conscripts decide their chances of serving to promotion lookslim. Once a guardsman makes it to an infantry squad he is a hardened, tough, and keen solider. Known for being flexible and quick thinkers they charge into combat, then quickly fall back attack from another angle just as another force smashes in from a flank. While wargaer is one way to differentiate between conscripts, infantrymen, and veterans another is by the color of the stripes painted on their flak armor. White stripes denote a conscript, gray stripes an infantryman, black stripes for a veteran. Grenadiers are denoted by their specialized gear and gold filigree. Wargear and Forces The Molton Devil Dogs use a wide variety of weapons, vehicles, and infantry. As a mechanized regiment all forces are transported inside vehicles except for conscripts and often organ auxilla. The Devil Dogs contain primaries and wyrdvane psykers, fewer than average commissars, and a large amount of tech priests. Infantry '''Infantry squads-Containing a sergeant, a special weapons operator, and 8 guardsmen. common special weapons include flamers and grenade launchers but others are used. Occasionally heavy weapons teams will be attached to infantry squads especially in defensive engagements. Heavy weapon squads-These squads are formed from three heavy weapon teams. These can either be heavy bolters, mortars, or auto cannons, although lascannons are occasionally used. Special weapon squads-These experienced squads are drawn from infantry squads to carry powerful weapons into combat. Carrying flamers, melta guns, or rarely plasma guns. It is from these soldiers that the elite veterans are recruited. Wargear and equipment The forces of the Devil Dogs carry a diverse array of equipment. Conscripts are usually a ragtag force equipped with either a lasgun or autorifle. They wear a wide variety of headgear either flak helmet, cap, or something brought in from civilian life combined with a simple flak shirt and pants. Members of the infantry squad are both better and more consistently equipped. They are either armed with wholly lasguns or autofills depending on the regiment in question. They also wear flak helmets and vests. Hardened they also wear scarves, bandannas, goggles, masks, and balaclavas to cover their faces and can often be seen with personal markings, phrases, and trophies on their gear. Veterans are the elite of the regiment and often wear the finest flak armor, commonly wield shotguns, and wear their distinctive and trademark rebreather masks. Grenadiers above even the veterans are supreme amongst the forces of Molton. Clad in carapace armor, and wielding hellions they are terrifying and awe inspiring soldiers. Category:OldKingCole77 Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Mechanised Infantry Regiments